This disclosure relates to an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus provided with such an image forming unit.
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a photoconductive drum as a toner image carrier and a charging roller are arranged in a manner such as to rotate in contact with each other. For example, shown is a mechanism of driving the photoconductive drum and the charging roller while pressing the charging roller against the photoconductive drum to form a nip part. In this image forming apparatus, to form the nip part, the charging roller needs to be fitted to a frame member pivotably supporting the photoconductive drum.